Aurura boredis
by Emerald Black Snake
Summary: The war is over and one important person is gone will anyone find him. oneshot.


-1Aurura Borealis

AN: My grammar is not the best so if someone out there could help please let me know. I have never seen the northern lights but would love to.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Harry Potter._

The sun was just starting to set it had been another beautiful day; the sun had been the only thing in a clear blue sky. The animals had all been out in number enjoying the warm sun, but now day was slowly turning into night. Tonight would be a special night as true magic showed itself.

As the sky slowly turned to oranges and reds a man sat surround by trees on three sides to watch the sun slowly make its descent towards the horizon. It had been nearly five years since he had arrived in this small wood, to live in the house that could be found in the middle.

Every morning and evening he would come to this very spot and watch as the day began and ended. There had been something magical about this natural occurrence, it had taken many years of watching before he found the magic in such a simple occurrence.

Today though there would be a difference in his routine, it would be interrupted. This did not bother him, as he knew this day would have come sooner or later. So here he sat waiting. It would not be long, anytime now really, all he had to do was wait.

It was dark and raining, not just a light shower but full heavens open down pour. A tall figure wrapped in a long black coat with long black hair flat to his head from the rain, walked down the small muddy path. It had been raining ever since he got here, but he was not going to give up what he came here for.

He had been in this village for three day, long enough for his taste. Yet he still had not got the information he need. It had taken him two months just to get to this village, not to mention the four years following his target and the year to find them.

Stepping into the local pub the stranger took his coat off before stepping up to the bar.

"Good evening Mr Cole. What will you like this evening?" asked the kind bar man.

He had found that the bar man had a good memory, he had only been here twice before but the barman had remembered his name. So he had come tonight to see if the man could help him.

"A whisky please Mr Wildwood" Cole replied.

A few minutes later a small glass was placed in front of him.

"Are you planning on staying here long Sir?" Wildwood asked, taking the money for the drink.

"I have not yet decided as I'm here to try and find someone." Cole answered taking a sallow of his drink.

"I know most of the people in this village and those who come and go. What is the name of the person you seek?" Wildwood inquired.

Cole reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a photo before handing it over to the bar man.

"This is the most up-to-date picture there is. As for the name he has changed it many times so I have no idea what it is at the moment."

The bar man looked the photo over a while before speaking.

"It looks a little like a young man who comes to the village once a month for food. He arrived here one day about five years ago. He has come to the village every month since. He has the same facial shape might be a relative, it could be worth a try." Wildwood said still looking at the photo.

"Do you know where he lives? And his name by any chance?" Cole questioned.

"I do his name is James Moon, he lives in the woods just north of here. You might not have much look finding him. When anyone has gone to see him they can't seem to find his house but most never adventure far." Wildwood answered.

"_Looks like I have found you at last" _Cole thought.

All through the long hunt for this young man he had learnt to look closer at the names the man went by, it was easier to know if he had found the young man he was searching for.

"I will give it a try thank you for your help. I best be on my way good evening Mr Wildwood." Cole said finishing his drink.

"Good evening Mr Cole."

The rain had slowed down when Cole left the pub but it did not bother him any more. The young man the bar man had talked about sounded very much like who he was looking for. Walking for some distance down the road out of sight of the village the man stopped. Placing his hand in is coat the man with draw a long wooden stick. After a few muttered words and hand movements the man's attire changed to long black robes. For he was Severus Snape and a wizard searching for one very important person to the wizarding world.

A second later Severus was pulled from his spot to reappear moments later in the middle of the wood and sitting right in front of him, on a bench, was the man he had been looking so long for.

Holding his wand out in front of him (for that was what the stick was) he slowly walked up to the man. He was only three feet away when the other spoke.

"Welcome." was all that was said.

Severus was about to knock the man out so he could get this long trip over with, when the other spoke again.

"I wouldn't bother, your magic will not work here I made sure of that." the man told him calmly.

As if to back the statement up Severus caught a blue flash showing that anti-magic wards up. With a small growl Severus replaced his wand back in his robes. Severus waited he knew the man in front of him would speak to him once more. He watched as the young man reached down and picked up a cane before standing.

"I must admit I'm slightly surprised that you managed to find me so quickly, even if it has been so long. I guess I didn't cover my tracks as well as I had hoped." the man admitted, taking two steps away from the seat.

"I should have know really that out of everyone that would look for me it would be you who would find me at all Mr Snape." the man finished turning to face Severus.

"It was not easy but you where never a Slytherin Mr Potter or should I say _James Moon _so someone was going to find you." Severus answered with a sneer.

A small grin graced the young man's face that made Severus sneer even more. That had not been the reaction he expected from the young Potter.

"That may be true Sir but I was never a true Gryffindor either." Harry answered.

Severus could not think of anything to say in return to such a cryptic answer, his eyes narrowed there was something different about the young man. He watched Potter closely as they walked to the small house just in the trees behind them. He could not remember the Potter boy hurting his leg to need the use of a cane but Severus had not seen much of the boy after the downfall of Voldemort.

Potter walked through a short hall way before entering the kitchen where he started to make coffee the muggle way. Severus stood in the door way keeping an eye on the young man but it was no good the Potter boy was giving nothing away.

"You might as well take a seat Mr Snape because if I have guessed right as to why you are here, you will be in for a long wait." Harry said, keeping his back turned to Severus.

Severus growled at been given orders and the boy assuming to know why he was there, even though there was only really one reason. Seeing that there was a dinning room to his left Severus moved to take a seat at the table. A little while later Harry entered holding a tray with two cups place on it. Severus watched as Harry placed a cup in front of him before seating down himself.

"Even though I can guess as to why you are here Mr Snape. I might as well play the good host and ask you what you're doing here?" Harry said once seated.

"I am here Potter to take you back to where you belong." Severus sneered, his hands wrapping around the cup of coffee placed before him.

After all it had been a long three days trying to find the boy, what he needed now was a good sleep and a hot meal.

"Well then you have had a wasted trip. I'm very happy here and have no wish to leave." Harry answered, adding a little cream to his coffee before taking a sip.

"What about the fame? After all you are _the saviour. _I'm sure anyone of the countless number in your fan club would grant you anything you wanted." Severus sneered at the young man across from him.

"If you believe that you still no nothing about me as a person." Harry answered calmly.

"What about your friends Potter? You just left leaving them to wonder and worry where you have been for the past five years." Severus shot back trying to get a reaction out of the young man.

"They know that I'm fine and well. I'm sure you have read the letter I left for them. Plus if they wanted to they know where to look, after all they only have to follow the clues much like you did." Harry replied still with the same calm tone.

"So that's it Potter you are just going to hide for the rest of you life? Leaving your friends to worry if they will every see you gain?" Severus snapped, angry at the lack of repose he was still getting and the second cryptic answer.

To this Harry said nothing just brought his cup to his lips and drank his now cooling coffee. This just made Severus furious he had spent five years looking for the brat, as had countless others. Know that he had been found Severus was not about to go back empty handed. Placing his hands flat on the table Severus pulled himself so that his face was inches a way from Potter's.

"Do you know how long it took to find you? FIVE years and I'm not about to go back empty handed. So you can either make this easy or I can do it the hard way. Do you understand BOY?" Severus said in a dangerous voice, his eyes narrowed.

Severus finally got the reaction he was waiting for but it was not what he was expecting. He watched as Harry's eyes flashed before he spoke.

"DO NOT EVER CALL ME BOY AGAIN UNDERSTAND? YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT MEMORIES I HAVE LINKED TO THAT WORD" Harry screamed his magic rolling off him in waves as he stood up.

Severus sat back shocked. The look in Potter's eyes had unnerved him greatly; also the fact that magic was rolling off the young man did little to help his nerves. It was Potter's eyes that shocked him most of all, even though Potter had mastered Occlumency there was something different about the way they where guarded. Severus could only watch as the man before him got his anger under control once more, and the same calm control pass over his face.

Harry sat down once again this time dropping his head into his hands, before pressing his fingers into his forehead.

Severus watch the man across from him closely, Potter was shaking ever so slightly from the sudden release of magic. This was not the same Potter he remembered from the finial battle, granted he had not see the boy for a year before that after what happened in Potter's sixth year. Gone was the strong willed and powerful young man that had faced Voldemort for the last time, freeing everyone in the world muggle (even if they didn't know it), wizard and witch alike and in its place was a strangely calm and quite young man. He was brought from his musings by the sound of another voice.

"Uncle James?" came a child's voice.

Severus raised his eyebrow, Potter was an only child so he could never become an uncle and who was this child. The effect and silent question was lost on the man as he did not look at Severus.

Harry moved his head from his hands to lean back against the chair still keeping his eyes closed.

"I'm in the dinning room Jacob." Harry called back.

There was the sound of soft feet coming down the stairs before a small boy of about seven entered the room. Severus looked the boy over as he climbed onto Potter's knee; the child had long dark brown hair which was tied back. His eyes were a soft honey colour and his skin was smooth and pale.

Severus continued to watch as the pair before him interacted, he might find out why the child referred to Potter as uncle.

"Are you alright uncle?" the child called Jacob asked.

"I'm fine Jacob." Potter answered in a soft tone of voice.

Severus watched as the child moved to his knees and wrapped his arms around Potter's neck, placing his head on the man's shoulder.

"Then why are you so very sad uncle?" the child asked in a small voice.

Severus watched Harry wrap his arms firmly around the small child as his shoulders trembled slightly. He could tell that Jacob had been right, small children had a way of knowing how others felt even when they showed no signs at all.

"Jacob why don't you get Mr Snape something to eat as I'm sure he has not eaten in a while." Harry whispered.

Harry placed the child on the ground before leaving the room, seconds later the front door could be heard opening then closing.

Severus waited as the child left the dinning room; there was noise from the kitchen for a few minutes till the child came back in carrying a tray of food. Jacob placed the tray in front of Severus; the tray was filled with fresh bread, butter, cheese and three kinds of jam.

"It's not much as uncle is due to make a trip to the village tomorrow, so there is not much left." Jacob explained.

Severus just nodded his head before helping himself to the food. He was loathed to admit but Harry was right, he had only managed to grab quick bits to eat here and there. It had taken till today just to find someone who could tell him where the boy was, it had been hard and tiring work.

There was a long silence as Severus ate the food before him and the child sat and did some muggle puzzle in a new paper that was on the table.

"You know Uncle James?" Jacob enquired after a time.

Severus paused in his eating to look at the child who was seated in the chair next to him. The child was not looking at him but carrying on with the number puzzle before him.

"Yes" Severus answered, not in the mood to talk with the child.

"Can you help make uncle better? Even when uncle says he is happy I know he is still sad. I want uncle sad no more just happy." the child spoke.

There was silence once again as Severus took in the words which the child had spoken.

"I'm going to head back to bed. It was nice to meet you Mr Snape and I hope you can help uncle James." and with that the child was gone from the room.

Severus sat stunned for sometime, the child really hoped he could help Potter, Severus just shook his head. He was hear to bring Potter back if Potter needed help others could do that once he was back home.

Severus sat thinking for a while; he would have to change his tactics regarding the young man. Potter was not acting the way he was expecting him to and that really annoyed Severus, a well thought out plan no use any more, just like the unexpected fact of not being able to use his magic. Severus finished eating before heading back outside in search of Potter.

The seat where he had found Potter was empty. Severus scanned the surrounding area for the young man. There was no sign at the edges of the trees to suggest where Potter might have entered the woods at.

"Potter come out this instance I am not in the mood to play children's games." Severus growled into the night.

There was no reply but Severus caught the sound of moving rocks. Looking over to where the land was clear of trees, he could just make out a path heading down that he had at first missed. As the sound got loud he pulled his wand out on instinct as he waited for the source of the sound to appear. Seconds later Potter appeared his head first followed by the rest of his body.

"I have already told you Mr Snape your wand will not work here." Harry spoke, as he caught sight of Snape.

With a growl Severus replaced his wand, he had not consciously drawn his wand it was on pure instinct that he had. Sitting down on the bench Severus waited for Potter to join him, so he could ask some of the many unanswered questions he had. As Potter got to the bench he carefully lowered himself down placing the cane next to him.

"I guess you have many questions." Harry spoke, once again in the calm tone of voice.

Severus could only nod he decided that if he could get the young man to talk he might find something to use to get him to come back with him. Severus though which of the many questions to ask first when an image of the child flashed through his mind. He might as well start by seeing what the relationship was between the two.

"Who is the child staying with you?" Severus asked in a neutral tone.

"Jacob is an orphan I meet shortly after finding this place. He had lived in the woods as well with his mother Isabel and father Elein. His parents had died and he was staying in the village for the night. He was to be taken to the town orphanage the next day. Jacob was two at the time; he was out playing when I caught him doing accidental magic. I knew an orphanage would be no place for a wizard so I talked with the gentleman who was with him. After so time he agreed to let me take Jacob and he has been with me ever since." Harry explained.

"If you simple won't come back because of this Jacob I'm sure none would mind him coming with you." Severus sneered, hoping this was the only reason.

"It's not that simple, things never are." Potter answered, his voice for the first time showing deep sadness.

Severus was shocked into silence once again, remembering the child's words. This was what he must have meant. Severus almost snorted at the image of him helping Potter he was a potions master not a psychiatrist for Merlin's sake.

"Then explain to me why Potter so I can get this nightmare over with." Severus growled at the young man.

"Aurura Borealis." Harry murmured.

"Aurura Boredis? What kind of an answer is that Potter?" Severus hissed back.

Something in the back of Severus's mind told him he knew the words which Potter spoke.

"The Aurora or northern lights." Potter answered, pointing up at the sky.

Then it clicked in Severus's mind as he looked up to see where Potter had pointed, to find the sky a live with colour. It had been in Astronomy class they had covered the phenomenon for a few lessons.

"Tonight is not the best night to talk of such things." Potter whispered taking an object out of this pocket.

Severus did not have a chance to work out what the cryptic words meant before something was pushed in his hands, a whispered word and the tug of a portkey. Seconds later Severus was on the edge of the wood sitting on an old tree stump. He cursed several times and contemplated several ways to get the Potter brat back. It was sometime before Severus got his anger under control and looked over the object in his hands. In his hand laid an emerald stone about half his palm in size, there was an image of a tree with a lighting bolt over the top. Turning the stone over Severus found a little piece of parchment stuck to it, after removing the parchment form the stone it grow in size. It turned out to be a short letter.

_Dear Mr Snape,_

_I must first apologise for the abrupt portkey but I have too many things to think through. I know that you will not be satisfied with tonight and I doubt you will leave so I will explain all I can tomorrow. This stone is a special portkey it will bring you back tomorrow morning at 7 o'clock._

_H Potter_

Severus curse once more it looked like he would be spending another night in the village hotel. With the knowledge that he would have answers tomorrow Severus headed back to his hotel room.

At 7 o'clock the next day Severus was standing by the trees once more, stone held tight in his hand. Bang on seven the portkey activated and seconds later was once more by the small bench.

"Good morning Mr Snape." came an all too familiar voice.

"Mr Potter." Severus answered, turning to face the young man.

"Mr Potter?" said a small voice.

"I will explain later Jacob." Harry answered.

It was then that Severus noticed the young boy holding Potter's hand.

"Ok uncle." Jacob replied with a smile.

"Now Jacob I want you to take this portkey to Susan and tell her we will be there soon." Harry told the boy, handing him a purple stone.

Jacob nodded letting go of Potter's hand and taking the portkey before taking several steps away.

"Castelo em os céu." Harry spoke the activation password and the boy disappeared.

Harry turned to Severus when the boy was gone.

"I'm going to show you the reason I'm staying here but I wanted to explain a few things first before we do. Jacob will let those who need to know that we are coming. If you would like to follow me we can talk while we walk, as it will take some time to get there."

Severus followed Potter as he headed towards the trees, once in there seemed to be no clear path to follow but Potter seemed to know where he was going.

"Explain." was all Severus said, when the young man did not seem about to talk.

"I'm sure that you know of my hunt for the hurcruxes. With Tom's diary destroyed in my second year and Dumbledore doing Marvolo Gaunt's ring. That only left Slytherin's locket, Hufflepuff's cup, Gryffindor's dagger and Ravenclaw's inkwell, not that I knew what the last two where at the time."

"To cut a long story short I decided not to return for my seventh year at Hogwarts, even if they had not decided to close the school. So I spent the summer and the year to come searching for the remaining hurcruxes and learning, but before that I made one important trip to Hogwarts. I went and talked with Dumbledore's portrait. He did not tell me much apart from the fact I had to carry on the hunt he had started me on." Potter fell silent as they came in contact with a boundary ward.

While Potter set about the password process Severus went over all he had been told, most of it he already knew from other people. He knew of the ring that Dumbledore had destroyed and had been surprised in learning of the others. At first he had not believed it as the human soul could not stand up to such a process, but as he heard from others about the boys search he guessed that after so many attempts at immortality the Dark Lord was no longer fully human. He was brought from his thoughts by Potter speaking once more.

"Sir I need you to place your hand here, I need to add you to the ward." Harry spoke, pointing to a green square that had appeared in the air before them.

Severus placed his right hand on the square and was shocked when Potter placed his hand around his wrist in a strong grip. He did not have time to voice his anger at been held in such a way, when a huge magical shock went through his hand and around his body. Severus could not help the gasp that escaped him. It did not last long but it left his body shaking from the raw power. Severus only just noticed when Potter let go of his wrist and went to take something out of his robe pocket.

"What the hell was that Potter?" Severus demanded, once he was over the shock.

Potter did not answer just took two vials out and drank one, it was then that Severus noticed that Potter was shaking just as much as he was.

"Drink this it will help with the shaking." Harry said, handing Severus the second potion.

Severus just raised an eyebrow in response there was know way he was going to drink anything the Potter brat handed him.

"Leave it if you wish but we have two more wards to add you to and they will not been as gentle as this." Harry whispered his voice horse sounding.

Severus felt his blood drain from his face, he hated to think what the others would be like if that had been gentle. Against his better judgment Severus took the potion offered and down it, seconds later he felt the shaking stop.

Severus followed Potter as he once again started walking in a seemingly random way.

"After my talk with Dumbledore I went back and learned occlumency and carried on my search. Once I had mastered occlumency I went back to Dumbledore's portrait he had several memories to show me. One was quite interesting as it included you Sir." Harry carried on from where he had left off earlier.

Severus paled he had a good idea what the young man was going to say next.

"It was of you and the headmaster talking about a certain unbreakable vow you had made over the summer of my fifth year. It was hard to take at first but after a long talk with Dumbledore and lots of thinking it started to make sense. After all he was going to die anyway the ring had done damage not for seen, the addiction of the vow did not make much difference to him. It also had another advantage after all Voldemort would not attack with Dumbledore and I would not push myself to my limits to bet him." Harry said sadness clear in his voice.

"I must apologise for my behaviour after what happened on the tower. I did not know of what I was saying and also for what I saw in my fifth year. I am sure you will not believe me but I have told know one what I saw and it will go to the grave with me. I did ask Sirius and Remus about their behaviour and my father's in school but that was all."

Severus could not look at the young man he had not expected this from James Potter's son it just left him unbalanced. He just nodded not knowing what to do.

"I spent the rest of the year learning all I could while finding information on the last of Voldemort's hurcruxes. It took me most of the year but at last I had found them all and destroyed them. Then came the worst day of my life I faced Voldermort for the finial time and won. Ah we have arrived at the second ward" Harry spoke, his voice once again calm and controlled even as he spoke of killing the Dark Lord.

Severus saw they where standing just before a large lake, with a small mooring on the bank where three boats where tied up. Severus watched this time as Potter went about adding him to the wards. Potter placed both his hands up in front of him, closed his eyes and started mouthing words. Severus could feel the magic pulse as time went on and as it did so another green square appeared under Potter's hands. Talking his hands away Potter turned to Severus, with out farther ado Severus placed his hand on the square once more and Potter grabbed his wrist in a tight grip.

"_Brace yourself."_ whispered in the back of Severus mind seconds before the pain hit.

The pain seemed to settle in his very bones making it that much worse, it was not like raw pain it was more of a deep inset pain. It seemed like hours before the pain stopped; when it did Severus fell to his knees his legs unable to keep him up. It was then that he found that Potter had fallen with him as his hand was still round Severus's wrist.

When Potter handed him another potion Severus drank it straight a way. He let a breath out when the pain slowly left his body.

"How I hate that ward." Harry muttered under his breath, as he slowly got to his feet.

Severus could not agree more with the comment but did not tell Potter that. Instead he just walked down to the first boat at the edge of the lake.

"That ward was slightly more aggressive then I thought it would be. They would not be so bad normally but because of your past Sir they are more searching to make sure no ill intent is in mind." Harry explained, as he climbed into the boat Severus behind him.

"Hmmm" was all Severus replied.

Once the pair where seated the boat's ropes untied and they magical sailed over the lake.

"After the battle I spent two months recovering but some would never return from the battle field. I knew that in war people die you can not avoid it but there is only so much one can take. Ever since my first year at Hogwarts I had seen nothing but death and Hermione and Ron's deaths where the last straw. The wizarding world expected me to answer their questions and help rebuild the wizarding world but how could I do that when all I wanted to do was grieve. So I made a decision to leave once everything was in order, I did so. I went to my parent's grave for the first time before going in to the muggle world." here a ghost of a smile passed over Potter's face.

"Of course people could not leave me a lone and came looking. That's when I left the country altogether and set up the place I'm about to take you to." with that Potter fell silent and it seemed that no more was forth coming anytime soon.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence which gave Severus time to go over all that he had heard which was not all that much. Most of what he had been told he already knew or had worked out since, the only knew information was why Potter had left but Severus could tell there was much more to it then that. The young man's voice had taken on a darker and sadder tone when speaking of his friend's deaths and the reaction of the wizarding world.

It was twenty minutes or so before the boat touch land on the other side of the lake. Severus noticed that the trees were thinning out compared to those on the other side of the lake, before them was a steep rocky hill. It seemed that a steep climb was going to be in order but as they moved closer Severus could make out steps cut into the rock. By the time the pair reached the top Severus was slightly out of breath but Potter seemed fine.

As Severus walked farther from the lake the trees thinned out even more till there was room enough to see the flat land beyond. Potter stopped them ten feet or so from leaving the tree cover and walking out on the flat land beyond. Potter once more placed both hands out in front of him it was then that Severus felt it, the amount of magic that came off the ward as Potter tapped into it was amazing. Now Severus understood why this would be the worst of the three. By the time that the green square appeared Potter looked a little worse for wear, sweat was running down the man's face and there was a slight tremble to his body. Upon seeing the green square Severus placed his hand straight on it bracing himself. Even though his hand shook Potter's grip was just as strong as before.

"_Brace yourself." _flashed through his mind once more before the pain hit.

This time Severus could not hold back the scream that escaped him; it was the worse pain ever it felt like his very magic was being ripped from his bod. Then he felt his mind shields being taken down. Severus tried with all his might to keep them in place but it was no use. His head exploded with pain, and dark patches started in at the edge of his vision. A curse flashed through his mind followed by a sorry before all went black and Severus knew know more.

When Severus came to again the first thing he noted was how much his head hurt and the second that he was lying on hard ground. Opening his eyes slowly Severus saw trees in front of him, then his mind caught up, Potter, the last ward, pain, passing out, Potter.

Pushing himself up against his hurting body Severus looked for Potter. His eyes landed on the young man seconds later, he was leaning up against one of the trees. His eyes where closed up in pain.

"Potter" Severus called but there was no response.

Getting up Severus slowly walked to where Potter was and lowered himself to the floor, his legs not wanting to hold him up anymore.

"Potter" Severus called once more.

Again there was no answer, trying again but louder there came no response still. Checking that the young man was breathing, which he was, Severus gave the young man's shoulder a shake. Not that he really wanted to touch the young man, but in his current state he did not wish to use magic, plus he was not sure if he could use magic. This time Severus got a slight grown from the man, another shake and a pinch near the neck made Potter move away.

With a louder grown Potter's eyes slowly came open, his eyes moved over his surrounding before locking with Severus's for a minute then moving behind him. Severus moved his body a little but could not see what the young man was looking at.

"She has some explaining to do." Harry whispered.

Severus turned back to see a frown on Potter's face.

"She did not mention that little bit of the ward." Harry carried on seeming to be talking out loud.

"Who mention what Potter?" Severus snapped all he wanted to do was leave there had been nothing but pain all day.

Potter locked eyes with him once more before speaking.

"There is a section to this ward that takes down any mind blocking attempts." Harry answered.

Severus just nodded at the young man.

"That must be why it knocked you out and with the skin contact needed it miss took me and took my mind shields as well. It seems that you have been given full access anyway." Harry said looking behind Severus once more.

Severus felt a headache coming on to go with the pain already there. Why was dealing with Potter so much trouble, for once could it not have been easy? But that was just asking too much. Bring his hand up to his eyes Severus gave them a good rub. There was the sound of fabric moving before a cold object was pushed into his other hand.

"This will not help much but it is the strongest pain killer I have on me until I can get to my lab." Harry spoke next to him.

Severus did not even bother to answer he just drank the potion handed to him. He felt his muscles relax some what as the pain dulled down to a more manageable level.

Standing up Severus got the blood running better down his cramped legs; Potter joined him not long after still looking worse for wear. He watched as Potter pulled a pocket watch out and looked at it.

"It seems our little black out has put use ten minutes behind, but there is not much further to go." Harry said, replacing the watch before walking over to the ward.

"You might want to be careful passing this ward it has accepted you but it might still resist you some what." Harry advised after running his hand over the air before him.

Severus stepped up level with Potter before taking a step forward he meet resistance like Potter had said. It was like walking against a strong wind, after a few steps the resistance suddenly stopped and Severus would have fell if it had not been for a hand grabbing his shoulder to steady him. Severus glared at the young man at the unwanted contact but it had no effect on the Potter brat as he removed his hand.

"We are here. Welcome to Castelo em os céu or Castle in the sky a home for all orphan children." Harry announced looking straight a head.

Severus followed his gaze and was a little surprised to see a castle some distance away. There was a large stretch of grass land before them; one side of the castle had a large cluster of trees while the other had flat land with small groups of building.

Potter took a small whistle from around his neck and gave it two blasts.

"I hope you can ride a horse Sir?" Harry said as he replaced the whistle.

"Yes I can but what does that have to do with anything Potter?" Severus asked.

"We are going to ride the last bit or would you like to take the twenty minute walk?" Harry asked back.

Severus said nothing in response he just wanted to get this day over with, he was not keen on riding but it was faster then walking. He watched as two horses came running towards them, as they got closer Severus could make out that both were black in colour and well cared for.

Potter held out both hands to greet the horses as they arrived.

"This is Artimist and he will carry you to the home." Harry said, handing Severus the rains of the closest horse.

When they were both mounted Potter spurred his horse into a run and Severus followed, it did not take long to cover the ground to the castle. As it came closer Severus saw how big the place really was. Potter lead Severus around the side to the back where there was several large stables, walking his horse over to the nearest one they were greeted by a young lad with spiky red hair and brown eyes.

"Hello Mr Moon, Mr Snape. Jacob and Mrs Peterson are waiting for you in your study Sir." the young lad said as he took the reins from Severus and Harry.

"Thank you Aaron could you take care of Artimist and Isis for me?" Harry asked.

"Yes of course Sir." the lad called Aaron replied.

"Mr Snape if you would like to follow me." Harry said.

Severus followed as Potter walked to a door set in the side of the castle not far from the stables.

"We are going to take the back entrance to get to my office as the children are due to be up and about." Harry said.

As Severus entered he found himself on a long wooden panelled corridor.

"How many children live here?" Severus asked curious despite himself.

He had not expected Potter to have done anything useful with his life if at all since leaving England.

"There are fifty three children and fifteen adults who where unable to survive with out the home who stay on to help." Harry answered with a hint of pride.

Severus had noticed more emotions in the young man's voice as they came to the Castle but the calm in control mask was still there. It was only a short walk down three corridors and up a flight of stairs to reach Potter's office. Severus watched as Potter pushed a panel which moved up to leave a man size opening into a small living area.

"There is a large system of corridors which we have just walked some of that all the adults know in case of an emergence." Harry supplied, upon seeing Severus frown at the panel.

Potter led Severus across the room to a door which he opened to reveal a large office beyond where two people waited.

"Uncle James." Jacob shouted coming over to huge Potter.

"Hello Jacob, I see you let Susan know." Harry answered, giving Jacob a hug in return.

"Mr Snape this is Susan Peterson my assistant. Susan this is Severus Snape he is here as my guest." Harry introduced the pair.

"Pleased to meet you." Susan said, giving a slight bow.

"Likewise Ms Peterson." Severus replied giving a nod of the head.

"Susan would you like to show Mr Snape to the washroom as I'm sure he would like to clean up after a trip here. I will join you later Mr Snape as I wish to speak with Jacob." Harry asked Susan.

"Of course sir," Susan answered "If you would like to follow me Sir." she said turning to Severus.

"Oh Susan could you let Mary know I wish to speak with her later? I am sure she will know what about." Harry spoke up just before Severus got to the door.

"Yes James and the reports you asked for are in your classroom." Susan answered before closing the door behind her.

"This way Sir," Susan spoke, before walking down the corridor.

Severus followed the women down another of the back corridors. He took the time to look the women over she was a head shorter then himself. She looked to be about thirty five to forty with dark red hair and green eyes.

"I don't know how much access James gave you so I will take you to his private area. That way you will not be interrupted by some of the more noise children." Susan spoke before stopping in front of an oak door.

Looking closer Severus could see that there was a stag, wolf, dog, lily, otter and a jack Russell carved into the wood. He recognised what each stood for James Potter was the stag, Remus Lupin the wolf, Sirius Black the dog, Lily Potter the lily. He was not sure but he believed the otter stood for Hermione Granger and the Jack Russell Ronald Weasley.

Susan opened the door and Severus followed her though closing the door behind him, he found himself in a large living area.

"I will leave you to it Mr Snape the bathroom is just through the door there." Susan said pointing out the door on the right. "If you should need anything just press the button on the desk and a house elf will come. James should not be long." with that Severus was left on his own.

Severus took a look around the room it was done in natural tones and was open plan with the living area, kitchen and small library together and the bedroom, bathroom and another room behind closed doors. The walls were covered in maps, book and other items you would expect to find in classrooms. The only thing missing was the personal items such as pictures and other such items. Shaking his head Severus headed to the bathroom to clean up, a while later he came out. A plate of sandwiches had been placed on the table while he was in the bathroom with a note. Taking the note Severus unfolded it to find an elegant script.

_Mr Snape _

_I promised you a stronger potion once we got here and I keep my promises. The door on the left is to my own lab you will find the promised potion on the table. You are welcome to take any others should you need them. I will join you shortly._

_H Potter _

Severus normally carried an array of certain potions with him but he had not had chance to restock for a week or so.

Placing the letter on the table Severus headed for the lab, he was quite surprised to find a well stocked potion lab fit for most potion brewing. There was a table in the centre of the room and on it a single potion just like Potter had said there would be. Checking the potion carefully Severus found it to be a strong healing draught. He drank the potion once he was sure there was nothing wrong with it, he felt his body completely un-tense as the pain faded. Severus went to eat while he waited for Potter to turn up.

A while later Severus heard the door open and Potter entered.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting I had to see to a few things after talking to Jacob." Harry said talking a seat across from Severus. "I will show you around if you wish as the children have been told about you being here."

"Very well," Severus answered, he was quite curious about the place now.

"I have to change first I will be with you in a few minutes." Harry said as he got up and headed for his bedroom.

Severus just set and waited as Potter changed. Once Potter came out he was wearing full wizard robes not the muggle wizard mix from earlier. Soon Severus was following Potter around the castle. There was everything from common areas, a huge kitchen, bedrooms, a huge library, and several labs to classrooms, computers, sports area and hospital. As they went Potter explained about the rooms.

"As there are a whole range of children here we try to have a bit of everything. The classrooms are for the children who can not attend mainstream schools so they are taught here. We make sure they reach there best for a good life once they leave here. The one's who can't leave here stay to help or go out and help others like them." Harry explained

After the guided tour Potter took him to meet some of the older children living at the home. They were in one of the many labs, helping to restock the potions the home's hospital used.

Severus was surprised at the size of the lab; it was about three times the size of the classroom where he used to teach. The place was divided into five areas each fully equipped it was quite a sight.

"I spent four months updating the lab and it as become quite the asset." Harry spoke softly from Severus's right as he watched the six people in the room work.

Severus said nothing but he had to agree it was a very good potions lab.

"Mr Moon, Sir?" one of the children asked.

"Hello Leanne sorry to interrupt but I would like to have a quick chat if that is alright?" Harry asked.

"Of course Sir we are nearly finished with this lot of potions anyway." Leanne answered.

Potter led Severus over to a clear table and sat down to wait for the children to finish up. Once everyone was seated Potter introduced everyone.

"This is my guest Severus Snape. Mr Snape this is Leanne." Harry said, pointing to the girl who had spoken earlier

Leanne had black shoulder length hair, amber eyes and was petit in size.

"Paul." Harry pointed to a young man with short blond hair, blue eyes and tall with a slight build.

"Markus," Harry pointed at the only other male of the six.

Markus was the tallest of everyone with long light brown hair and dark brown eyes with a strong build. Markus smiled at Severus and he caught a glimpse of fangs.

"_Vampire"_ Severus mind shouted, even though Potter had said vampires did live here it was still a shock to see one.

"Poppy." Harry carried on unaware of Severus's shock.

Poppy had long dark brown hair with honey eyes, about average in height with a slim build.

"Kera" Harry said, pointing to a girl just like Poppy.

"_Twins" _Severus though, Kera looked just like her sister but had shorter hair and was taller in height.

"And lastly Kerry" Harry finished pointing to the last of the six.

Kerry had long blond hair and grey eyes, nearly as tall as Markus with an athletic build.

"Nice to meet you Mr Snape" Kerry said, as the others nodded to him.

"What was it you wanted to talk to use about Sir?" Paul asked when it seemed no one was going to talk.

"To introduce you to Mr Snape, the rest of the children know already. He is here as my guest. Also I wanted a quick up date on the other children." Harry explained going into a teacher mode, while taking out a pen and note book.

Markus began "Elizabeth, Simon and Ewan are all doing well. We have managed to sort out Simon's blood lust again by giving him little supplements very few hours." Harry nodded as he took notes; Leanne was the next to speak up.

"Rose and Leo are still out travelling, I got a letter from them saying they have met a few others and have extended an invite to a girl called Sophie. Kevin and Charlie have been fine. Layla is settling in well, I am still staying with her but she is getting use to her knew life." Leanne said, as Harry took more notes.

"Let Rose and Leo know I will come and meet Sophie if she wishes to come. I would like to watch Layla one night to see how she copes and let me know when she next has to see Dr Marlon." Harry said.

Severus listened as Paul, Poppy, Kera and Kerry talked about the other students with any problems and how they had sorted them. They were there only half an hour when Potter wrapped things up. Watching the way Potter talked with the children Severus could not say that he did not take good care of the children under his care. When they left Potter lead Severus to his classroom which like his privet rooms was covered in posters with useful information, along with fifteen desks for students with Potter's desk at the front.

"The older children help you look after the others?" Severus asked once they where seated.

"Yes it's too much for me alone so if they have any problems they go to the older ones who sort it out or come to me if they can't. I meet with them once a week for a general over view." Harry answered "Paul and Kera look after the witch and wizards, Leanne any werewolves, Markus any vampires and Poppy and Kerry any muggles. They all help each other as well with any new children."

"Poppy and Kerry are twins?" Severus asked. It was not common for one twin to be magical and the other not.

"Yes, Poppy was a surprise even though she shares a lot with her sister magical ability is not one. She does have magic in her like most muggle's but not enough to show it's self. Both of their parents where muggle so we know Poppy is not a squib" Harry answered.

"How come you are letting me know all this? I could just go away and tell everyone about this place Potter." Severus said.

"Oh but you can't there are memory wards keyed in with the first ward. Even though I have given you full access I can still active the memory charm part to the ward when you leave here. It was placed in the wards just in case any one had to be removed from the home then all memory of this place would be gone." Harry answered with a small smile.

Severus narrowed his eyes at the young man it was positively Slytherin of him to now only mention the memory ward, once inside there was no way to stop the effects if Potter so chose when he left.

"How very Slytherin of you." Severus growled.

"Well the sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin so I have always had a Slytherin side." Harry answered, taking some papers out of a draw.

"What?" Severus almost shouted.

"The sorting hat wanted to place me in Slytherin not Gryffindor. I had to beg it to not place me there. After all I had only meet Mr Malfoy Jr and he did not give me the best impression of Slytherin's." Harry answered.

"The entire past Potter's must have been rolling in their graves at your sorting, a Potter in Slytherin." Severus sneered.

"Well we do not always fit into just one house do we?" Harry answered cryptically.

"Meaning what Potter?" Severus shot back.

"Well most of my fellow year mates could have been in other houses. I think only a few went straight to Gryffindor." Harry answered writing on a piece of paper.

Severus thought back to when he taught Potter's year, he had to agree many of them had shown strong traits from other houses. The silence was broken by a knock at the door.

"It's open." Harry called.

The door opened and Poppy stepped in holding a tray with potions on.

"Here are the potions you requested Sir. I know you didn't ask but we made some extra for you." Poppy said, placing the small try on the table.

"Thank you Poppy." Harry replied.

Poppy nodded and left the room. Potter took one and drank it. Severus watched as Potter's body un-tensed he had not noticed how tense Potter's body had been. Looking closer he saw that there was pain lines hatched around his eyes. There was a clenching of the jaw and stiffness in the shoulders. Potter drank a few more potions and the signs of pain disappeared. All but one of the remaining potions where placed in Potter's robes.

"This is for you it's the same potion as earlier it should get rid of any effects that might come back when the other one wears off." Harry said, placing the potion before Severus

"I know what the potion is Potter, I am a potions master if the grey mass between your ears has forgotten that." Severus growled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Very well Sir it is your chose after all." Harry replied.

Severus just stayed as he was he might have drank potions from Potter earlier but he was not quite himself at the time, but he was know and there was no lasting pain.

Potter picked the potion up and placed it in his robes before taking out his pocket watch.

"Hmmm half six, If you would follow me Sir it's time for dinner." Harry said as he replaced the watch.

Severus followed Potter as he led the way through the many corridors. They made it in quick time to the dinning room. Children where already entering, chatting or waiting for friends yet to arrive. Potter moved his way through the children with Severus close behind. Potter spoke to a number of the children as they went.

The dinning room was filled with small tables that sat eight people, most where nearly full. Potter went over to the only four person table and sat down. Once all the tables were full Potter clicked his fingers. Seconds later there was a small pop and a house elf appeared wearing a red dress and white apron.

"You called Sir." The elf spoke in a squeaky voice.

"Yes Dolly you can sever dinner know." Harry answered giving the elf a small smile.

"Yes James Sir." the elf answered.

With a click of the fingers food appeared on all the tables and with another the small elf was gone.

The pair ate their meal in silence. Severus noticed that he got lots of looks from the children but a glare in their direction soon sorted that out.

Once dinner was finished Harry lead Severus back to his office's living area to find an old women waiting for them.

"Hello Mary I hope you have not been waiting long?" Harry inquired.

"Hello James, Mr Snape. I have not been here long; I asked Daisy where you were first." Mary answered.

Mary was the oldest person Severus had seen since arriving. She looked to be in her sixties with short grey hair and warm brown eyes.

"If you would like to make yourself at home Sir, I won't be long." Harry said turning to Severus.

Severus sat down on one of the sofas as Potter and Mary disappeared into the joining office. While waiting Severus went over all the potions he needed to brew once he was back in England. It was over an hour before the pair came back out. Potter looked as if he had not slept or eaten in a week. Not a word was spoken as Mary left the room and Potter sat down on the other sofa, before leaning back and closing his eyes.

"Mr Potter are you going to answer my questions since you have avoided doing so all day?" Severus questioned.

Potter did not speck just nodded his head to show he would.

"Why will you not return to England?" Severus asked.

"The children and keeping this place hidden form those who would harm the children here." Harry answered.

Severus could tell that there was more to it then that, he could tell when people where not truthful with him.

"Please Potter do not take me for a fool, I can tell you are not telling me the full truth." Severus snapped.

There was a sudden change in the young man before him, his relaxed state turned to tense and the air around them became slightly charged with magic.

"Very well Snape since you will not leave me alone I will tell you." Harry snarled back sitting up and fixing Severus with a blazing stare.

Severus leaded back in his chair at the stare directed towards him. It was the first time he had seen any strong emotion from the young man since at the cottage but it unnerved him. There was hidden power in that blazing stare. Severus despite himself felt chills run down his spine.

"The entire wizarding world ever wanted was someone to rid them of a problem; I rid them of it now I'm living the life I chose." Harry spoke in a cold voice.

"Ever since entering the wizarding world I was nothing but a pawn, there have only ever been a few people who have taken me for who I am." Harry continued getting up and pacing the room.

The effect was not quite as unnerving what with the cane but the charged room was. Severus really wanted to take cover but his pride would not let him, he just hoped he did not become the main target for the man's magic.

"A world so fickle that at the slightest word they all took me for an attention seeking child telling lies but as soon as those words were proven, they where back telling me how they did not really believe I was lying. When I finial defeated Voldemort everyone wants me to help them rebuild the wizarding world. I'm sorry if I do not want to help those people who turned there backs on me more times then I can count. All I want is to have my own life." Harry ranted almost shouting by the end.

All Severus could do was sit in silence as he watched Potter stop placing and bring a hand to his head. He did not know what to say he had to admit that everything the young man had said was true, well he still believe he had been an attention seeking child most of the time.

Severus was brought from is thinking by a slight grown from the young man in question, he turned just in time to see Potter fall to his knees.

"Potter" Severus called, as he got up to go over to the young man.

There was only another moan from Potter before a quite "Rasui" was muttered before he blacked out

Severus did not know who this Rasui was but he did not care he was about to move the young man when there was another voice.

"Who are you?" a soft elegant voice asked.

Severus looked over to where the voice had come from to find a tall young man with long blond hair pale skin and dark blue eyes wearing muggle clothes.

"Severus Snape I'm a guest here and who might you be?" Severus answered, when he felt the other man's dark aura of power.

"Very well, my name is Rasui form vampire clan shadow. I see are friend here is in need of some help." Rasui spoke in a calm voice walking over to the pair.

Severus watched as the vampire carefully checked Potter over. This vampire was quite high up if he remembered the clan's right. Finishing Rasui picked Potter up as if he was a small child.

"It seems are friend here has not been looking after himself. You best come with me Mr Snape; Dr Leith will most likely have questions for you." Rasui said walking to a hidden door.

Severus followed the vampire as he walked down the back corridors, minutes later they walked through another door and into a hospital wing. It was still quite strange for Severus to see, he had been here earlier when shown around but the strange mix of muggle and wizard was a slight to see.

Rasui laid Potter carefully on a bed before calling out "Dr Leith."

A man appeared seconds later from a storage area, he was short in his early forties with short greying pepper brown hair, brown eyes and worn skin.

"What can I do for you Rasui?" Dr Leith asked.

Rasui just pointed to the bed where Potter was before stepping to the side to let Dr Leith in.

"Ah I see same as the last time?" the doctor asked.

Rasui nodded "This gentleman was with him at the time." waving over to Severus.

"Could you tell me what happened?" Leith asked Severus.

Severus sighed before explaining how Potter had collapsed on him.

"Rasui could you get me the potion in the blue bottle please on the second shelf from the top." Leith asked after Severus explained.

Severus watched as Rasui did as asked and Dr Leith mixed four drops of the potion into water then feed it to Potter. A few minutes later Potter sat up in bed fully a wake, he scanned the area before getting to his feet.

"I had hoped not to see you again so soon." Dr Leith said.

"I will try to make it longer before I am come back." Harry answered grabbing the cane that was now next to the bed.

"I had hoped not to see you again after the last time you worked yourself to such a state." Dr Leith reprimanded.

Potter just sent a glare the doctor's way.

"If that is all James I will be off." Rasui spoke up.

"Sorry to have dragged you here Rasui I will try not to again." Harry answered looking to where Rasui stood.

"Well try not to let it happen again and not just say so." Rasui advised before disappearing in a blink of an eye.

Severus could only stare that had not been apparating but something else.

"Rasui is a vampire Sir that was their form of apparating but wards and such things can not stop them, unless they have not been invited into the house first." Harry explained.

"Well James you should be fine now just try to take things easier, but otherwise you can go." Dr Leith said, before leaving to his storage area once again.

Severus watched as Potter came over and before he could say anything was grabbed by the arm and became a passenger on a joint apparation. Seconds later he found himself back in Potter's office facing a very serious face.

"Well Mr Snape you know the reasons why I stay here so you can leave." Harry spoke.

Severus studied the young man there had been a shocking change where earlier he had been calm and closed off now he radiated power and control. For the first time Severus could see how powerful this young man was. He was someone you did not want to mess with even Dumbledore and Voldemort had not radiated power the way Potter was he felt his insides cower.

"Very well, what about my memories of this place?" Severus asked.

"They will stay but you will not be able to talk of them. Bye Mr Snape." Harry said, before pushing something at him.

Severus was once again port keyed away and he found himself outside the wood. In his hands was a roll of parchment tied with a green ribbon Severus untied the ribbon and read

"_They have all moved on and forgotten they don't need my help, look closer and you will see what you did not before."_

Severus just growled before walking way.

It had been three months since he had last been at this cottage, where everything had started and once again he was standing by a bench with a young man in front of him. The young man did nothing as he sat down on the bench.

"You where right," an angry growl "So bloody right Potter."

"I know."

THE END


End file.
